


Argentina

by WhisperElmwood



Series: Kingsman Shorts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the hypothermia/Hurt-Comfort trope. </p><p>After a botched escape, car crash and various injuries, Eggsy gets wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argentina

"Fuuuuuuck," Eggsy rolls his head, blinks and looks around. His glasses are gone, the car is fucking upside down and he can't see Harry anywhere.

He tries to move and a shooting, grinding, familiar pain shoots up his left arm, "Fuck! Fuuuuuuuck, tha's not good."

Things are still a little blurry around the edges, his ears are ringing wierdly and his left arm is fucking broken, but he manages to unbuckle his seatbelt and drop-slithers from his seat, crying out as he lands awkwardly in a failed attempt not to jar the break. Once there, he pauses, breathing deeply and slowly, and then he finds out why he couldn't see Harry, why his ears are ringing.

As quickly as he can, he wiggles his way through the broken window, groping for his gun as he goes. Harry is holding down the fort for them both, taking cover behind the undercarriage of their upturned car, bedraggled and bloody, holding his right shoulder in a way that suggests it's dislocated. Thankfully, he's ambidextrous, else they'd be in a lot more trouble right now.

"Nice of you to join us, Galahad!" Harry says with a smile that looks more like a grimace, eyes never leaving his targets.

"Oh, fuck off, Arthur," he responds without heat.

Eggsy grits his teeth and slides up beside Harry, glancing over the undercarriage to calculate enemies and odds. Too many for two severely banged up agents with only two working arms between them. He takes aim and drops a couple of men, but the pain in his break is making it hard to concentrate and he has to blink sweat from his eyes.

They're surrounded by old forest, tall ancient trees and thick undergrowth, the earth beneath their feet is inches deep in layers of rotting and fresh damp leaves. The trees cast the entire forest floor in deep blue-black shadows, the sun already sitting low on the horizon. They must have hit the damned corner too hard in their escape attempt. Rolled the car a good half mile from the look of it, dropped down a slope off the road and into the forest proper.

Unfortunately, their pursuers had known the road better. Eggsy catches Harry's eye as he looks up at him. Harry grimaces again.

"A tactical retreat, perhaps?"

Eggsy snorts, but nods, "Yeah, that or we get yelled at for suicide runs again, I reckon."

A few more moments of cover fire and then they book it, legs eating up the space between the car and relative cover; Harry continues to fire intermittently over his shoulder, Eggsy feels a little worse for wear and simply tries not to fall flat on his face. That would be so embarrassing, considering his usual acrobatics; Merlin would never let him live it down. He reckons he's got mild concussion, else he'd be perfectly fine, despite the arm he cradles protectively against his chest.

Eggsy stumbles and a bullet hisses past over his head. Harry shoots and the offending enemy falls, then he grabs Eggsy by his good shoulder and starts to help him run. "I do believe we're in a spot of bother."

"You're tellin' me," Eggsy mutters, barely keeping his feet. Suddenly he's flung hastily sideways and Harry shoots again as more bullets whizz past them. Eggsy loses his footing in the sudden movement and with a yelp, he falls, bespoke shoes skidding on the leaf strewn mulch.

With a muffled scream as his arm hits rocks, Eggsy comes to a stop in six feet of icy water, sinking below the surface as the pain of his arm overrides all his self preservation instincts. With a wrench and a twist, he propels himself back to the surface and whoops in great lungfuls of air, and then Harry is there, grabbing him by the lapels one handed and dragging him out of the water.

He only just manages not to scream again, mostly because now his arm is numb and his body shaking and jittery with both cold and shock.

"Galahad, Eggsy, stay with me." Harry sounds urgent and tense, and Eggsy manages a nod, cradles his arm to his chest and stumbles along beside Harry as he leads them away. He doesn't hear pursuit anymore, at least, but now his teeth are chattering and the forest really is getting pretty fucking dark. He's cold now, but once the sun's gone he's going to freeze. Shit.

"B-bit of a fuh-fucking cock up, ey?" He mumbles, and Harry gives him an unamused look.

"I would say so."

Eggsy shivers and stumbles along, not really aware of how much times passes, until; "Ah, I thought so. There's a cave, we can shelter until Merlin gets the extraction crew to us."

Eggsy doesn't really care all that much. He just wants to stop moving and curl up, maybe cut his fucking arm off, but that would take too much effort, so maybe just close his eyes and sleep instead. His body is exhausted, wracked with shivers that make it hard to walk. He's stumbling with every step and leaning far more on Harry than he really feels he ought to.

Harry manages to get him into the cave, which is bigger than it looked from the outside, and before he knows it he's sitting on a thick bed of dry leaves, Harry working at his jacket buttons.

"N-not the t-time for a sh-shag, Harry," he attempts to joke, putting on a ridiculous leer. Harry snorts at him, deft fingers of his one working hand flying down Eggsy's damp shirt. "Need to get you warm, as you know, now hush."

Harry does pause briefly, though, and presses a quick, light kiss into Eggsy's hair that he finds himself leaning into with a stuttering sigh.

Harry makes quick work of his wet clothing, and Eggsy tries to help the best he can, his still shuddering body fighting him as he shifts and lifts, easing the removal of his suit and under clothes. He bites his tongue as Harry gently moves his broken arm.

Very quickly, Harry then shucks off his jacket, unbuttons and pulls off his own shirt and wraps both around Eggsy. Left only in his undershirt, Harry must be cold himself, but he says nothing and only moves in, pulls Eggsy into the cradle of his chest, Eggsy's head on his shoulder and angled so he's wrapped in both Harry's arm and legs.

Harry shifts about a bit, tucking jacket and shirt over any exposed skin and then wraps around him like a limpet. By this point, Eggsy is more than half asleep, dazed and shivering still, but he can hear Harry's heart beating beneath his ear, feels his arm wrapped tight around his torso, hand rubbing steadily over his upper arms and occasionally his legs to keep his blood flowing, so he tries to relax into it.

He comes back to awareness some time later, in the full dark of night and Harry's fingers brushing slowly through his hair. He shifts a little, grits his teeth against the sudden reminder of his broken arm and nuzzles deeper into Harry's chest. Harry's fingers pause until he settles and then return to brushing through his hair.

"You've been out roughly three hours," Harry's voice is rough, the cold and exhaustion probably, he talks low, lips brushing against the top of Eggsy's head. "They should be here soon. How are you feeling?"

It takes a long moment of quiet for Eggsy to sort an answer out, but eventually he shrugs his good shoulder and croaks out, "'Bin better," and follows that up with a small chuckle.

Harry gives a quiet, warm laugh of his own and shifts a little until he's holding him even more firmly, "I think we should petition Merlin for some holiday time, after this fiasco. Perhaps somewhere warm?"

Eggsy snorts just a little, "How's about Argentina? Always wanted ta go there, s' warm this time'a year, aight?"

Harry chuckles again, presses another kiss into his hair, "Argentina it is, then."

Giving in to impulse, Eggsy turns a little and catches Harry's lips with his own, a long, slow, languid kiss, just because he can, just because Harry is actually going to take him to Argentina once his arm is sorted, he just knows him that well.

He pulls back only when he hears the extraction team making their way through the forest, can see torch beams arcing through the trees. He cuddles back down into Harry's chest and lets himself drift back off again to the beat of Harry's heart, Harry's fingers in his hair, Harry's voice murmuring gently about the sights they can take in on their trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I post these first on my tumblr, if you want to find me and send in a prompt: Amaluelmwood.tumblr.com :)


End file.
